Beakers and a Good Laugh
by Dark Mistress Lady Rose
Summary: A girl was going to spend her summer vacation out of country until something really weird happened. She finds herself in some precarious situations, but its all too familiar to her. What's going on, and how is the world of Kuroshitsuji even real? Rated M for later chapters. Undertaker X OC.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Thanks for dropping by to check out my story. This is my first fanfic so I am trying to make it as good as I can, but please forgive any errors. I cant wait to get reviews and see what you guys think. I will try to keep the chapters rolling out, but I make no promises at keeping a schedule. Thanks again for reading! ~DMLR]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, just the OC's, and If my representation of any character isn't how you think they ought to be, bite me, that's what they're like here.

Ch 1  
I felt the cold cobblestone under me as I tried to sleep. A week now I had been in London, but the problem was, it wasn't the London I was expecting. I had planned to enjoy the sights of London before returning to my studies in college. But my dream vacation turned into a nightmare when I woke up from my nap on the plane. My ears were still ringing from the announcement of our descent, but when I opened my eyes I was not on the plane.

A week ago I found myself on the side of a dirt road in a plain cloth dress, wondering where the hell I was. Figuring it was a dream, I just followed the road into town. I had made it to London after all, but in the wrong century. This was an okay dream, not generally the era I dream about, but still a fine time. To be sure of the year I looked at a discarded paper on the street, Sure enough there it was, 1889.

I was a fool to think this was a dream. It was all real. It even smelled real, and I never smell in my dreams. Reality crashed down soon enough. I was jumped by some urchin boys who took what valuables I apparently had and ran. I was forced to beg for food and work. Some took pity on me, but without proper clothes and education on how to do anything I was always tossed onto that same, unforgiving cobblestone.

It had been two days since I finished the last of the food anyone would give me. Determined not to sink to prostitution, I lay there trying to sleep away the cold pain that was seeping into me.

Shivering was all I could do when my eyes shut and my body went numb. Suddenly through the ice I felt a warmth encompass me. I smiled, despite myself, that death would be pleasant. I then let myself drift off into comfortable silence and warmth, never expecting to open my eyes again from that peaceful slumber.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. The smell of food wafted in from somewhere nearby. Taking in my surroundings, I thought that it wasn't quite the Heaven I had imagined. The heavy drapes kept out the light except for a small crack where it was open, because of this I could tell it was daytime. But amid the dim room was quite the macabre setup. This was less like Heaven, and more like what I'd expect a mortician's room to look like. I didn't mind it so much, being a dark person myself. But still, the expectation was a little more on the lighter side of death.

I figured I might as well look around a little more, maybe see where that wonderful smell was coming from. However, I didn't need to look at all. As soon as I got to the door of my room, I heard footsteps coming my way. Panicking, I managed to scramble back into bed when the door opened, revealing a figure cloaked in black from head to toe with long silver hair. He was carrying a big tray of food in his hands and an even bigger grin on his face. "I just knew the smell of my cooking would wake you up!" He giggled under his breath.

I saw, but I couldn't believe. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining him there. "Is something wrong, miss?" Still believing myself dead, I thought to myself that I had died and gone to Manga Heaven. Undertaker was serving me breakfast. And I hadn't responded to any of his questions! SHIT!

"I-I'm fine." I managed to sputter the words out as he brought the tray over and presented me with his food.

"This morning we have eggs and toast. I also made some honeyed tea." He smirked at me through his bangs, waiting for my assessment. I had never been overly fond of tea, but if Undertaker made it, I was definitely going to drink it. Surveying the spread before me I saw the tea in its questionable container.

Holding up the beaker, I looked at him with a smile, "Do you always serve dead people with such hospitality, or is this your way of giving me bad news?" He chuckled, looking puzzled, but watched as I wolfed down the surprisingly delicious food.

"My dear, you are not dead." I nearly spit the tea on him. "What made you think you were?" I could tell by the lean of his head that he must have raised his eyebrows.

"Well... when I went unconscious I felt a warmth wrap around me. Now that you say I'm not dead it was probably just your cloak, assuming that you were the one who brought me here." he nodded. He knew that I wasn't telling him everything.

"Surely this doesn't look like Heaven, my dear." He glanced around what made up the bedroom. It fit him rather well, I thought. "And I no angel." At that I began to laugh; I couldn't help it. Soon, the laughter spread and we enjoyed the moment together. This really was a dream come true!

"Well, to tell you the truth, Undertaker, you had better sit down." He smiled in surprise as I used his name. "I have a story that will blow you away."


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Thanks for all the good response to Chapter 1! I hope this loaded properly... ~DMLR]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, just the OC's, and If my representation of any character isn't how you think they ought to be, bite me, that's what they're like here.

Ch 2

I let out a sigh as I finished my tale. Undertaker took the news surprisingly well. I honestly didn't know how he would take it, I mean, it isn't every day that girls just pop up from the future. Undertaker also was polite and kept quiet while I spoke, only chuckling under his breath when I frustrated myself trying to explain things.

"So," I braced myself fo a barrage of questions, "you say that this 'Black Butler' is famous?" I nodded. "And you know it quite well." He eyed me conspicuously (as far as I could tell). "So who is your favorite character, or really, person?"

He really caught me off guard with that one. He could probably guess by how I instantly knew who he was, and if he didn't know, then he definitely had a clue spreading across my face in a blush. "Well, Sebastian is cool with the demon power and seductive charm. Grell is just hilarious! I love his pizzaz, but..." and there goes the blushing again... "y-you were actually my favorite. People said you were weird, but I just think you're wonderful! Even if you do get into mischief when you're bored. And I can respect a man with a job like yours who can always find the fun in everything."

"Well, I'm flattered an old man like me can still captivate a lovely lady like yourself." Undertaker chuckled and began to collect my dishes.

* * *

As the day progressed I was allowed out of bed and given Undertaker's mortician gown until the time came when I could be fitted for better attire. I tried to protest, but to no avail as the giggly, grey-haired man was insistent that I have lovely funeral frocks.

After I put the robe over my tattered dress, Undertaker lead me down to the lower level where his shop resided, along with the other main attributes of his home.

We took turns asking each other questions and telling stories. Undertaker had many adventures in his time as a reaper, but wouldn't tell me too many details. He was most interested in my life in the future. He also found his story and fan base quite amusing.

"So, people like us so much that they write their own stories about us? That's a right laugh; I wish I could read one!" Undertaker wrapped his arms around himself as he laughed a little.

I looked at the rows of books and specimens that lined the shelves in his reception room with a chuckle in my own throat. "I'm not sure about that."

"Oh~?" He glanced at me with a big smile.

Shit. My face was turning red again. "Well most of the time fanfiction is a romance involving at least one of the original characters, and they can get pretty... explicit."

He burst into laughter, obviously enjoying how flustered I was. "So you have read some? I wonder, are there any about me? I bet that would be a riot"

"W-well I-"

"Undertaker, I have need of your services." I spun to see who was at the door, expecting the little Earl of Phantomhive and his elegant butler. But the one who stood at the entrance was merely another customer with a dead relative to tend to.

Getting out of the way, I let Undertaker get to work. After exploring the house for a few minutes. I went into the kitchen next to the parlor so that I could help by preparing dinner.

As the customer left the shop to retrieve his mother, the Undertaker walked into the kitchen and spoke, "I have sent for the tailor to make you some clothes. She will be here soon. Don't worry about making dinner, I can take care of that. You should go upstairs and bathe. The bath is just off the bedroom where you woke up." He chuckled at the memory of that morning. I blushed, leaving the kitchen to draw my bath.

"Oh, and one more thing." The giggly man's head popped into the hall behind me, "If you would allow me to wash your hair after the fitting... It looks to need some care." He hovered, waiting for a response.

"Yes, I bet it does. And since yours is so well-kept, I will accept your offer." With a nod, we both went our separate ways; him whistling a merry tune, and me thankful to get clean again.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the subs. It's nice to know someone likes the story :) I hope I can get more feedback on the story from you guys. And don't worry, the plot line will kick in soon! The chapters seem to be getting longer as I write each one. So strap in, this is going to be a long story. And I know you see it everywhere (it annoys me too), but seeing how my audience feels about helps motivate me to write. Each follower, favorite, and comment is a nudge to continue. So thanks for keeping this going. Enough from me, here's the chapter! ~DLMR]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, just the OC's, and If my representation of any character isn't how you think they ought to be, bite me, that's what they're like here.

Ch 3

After my bath I wrapped myself in Undertaker's robe once more and sat on his bed. It wasn't long before a knock came and a woman entered. She got to work immediately, removing the robe and measuring me all around for my new clothes. It was a bit awkward standing naked in the cold room, but it was over soon enough. When she finished I was allowed to put the robe back on. I was grateful for the warmth it gave me.

The tailor woman jotted down a few notes in her book and informed me that she would go to her shop and return in an hour with some pre-made clothes that would fit me until my order was ready for delivery.

Securing the robe around myself, I headed downstairs again to see what Undertaker had prepared for dinner. I found him in the kitchen, sandwich in one hand, human liver in the other. I prayed that he wouldn't mix up the two on the off-chance that he decided to take a bite of one. Dropping the liver into a basket, he turned to me, "All done?" He put the sandwich down on a plate and began to wash his hands.

"Yes, she said she would be back with some things for me while I wait." I was suddenly extremely aware of my nakedness under his cloak. He smiled and took my hand, leading me to a dark dining room at the end of the hall.

"I never knew you had one of these. The only part of your house that was ever shown was the shop, and you always ate in there so..."

"True, I don't use it much, but now that I have an honored guest to share my meals with, I think it is about time I did." We walked slowly through the room, the candles lighting the table, but little else. Still, the darkness in most of the house seemed to fit my mysterious host. Though not much of him was hidden from me, I still wanted to explore; to touch the walls and examine them. I could see he liked having someone he didn't have to hide from. Because I knew; because I accepted, he didn't have to put up a pretense of being human, or normal.

I was seated at the foot of a dark mahogany table. Upon closer inspection, I could see the layer of dust that sat on the polished wood. Undertaker brought out some beakers and I questioned him jovially on whether he actually owner any real glasses. He responded with a quip about never having a need, what with so many specimen jars left over from his studies. When he set the beakers down I noticed something.

"Undertaker, these are empty." I looked up at his smiling face.

"Yes, I will go get our liquid refreshment momentarily." With a flick of his wrist, he placed a napkin in my lap. His presentation coaxed a giggle out of me.

"Won't you let me help? Really, all this effort isn't necessary."

"No, no," he waved, "everything is covered. I just hope you forgive the simplicity of the meal. I didn't have time to run to the market today. A certain young lady had me... distracted." He chuckled and left, returning promptly with a bottle of white wine. A part of me groaned inside at a drink I liked less than tea. But I supposed that I should get used to it since soda was a long ways away from being invented.

"Do you at least have red? I don't mean to be a bother, but I never cared much for wine and it isn't a common beverage where I am from."

"Of course, I brought both in case you wanted the other." He pulled another bottle from his jacket and poured the dark liquid for us. He left again to get our food and I sipped my wine. It tasted fuller than what I was used to, and had an excellent balance of sweetness. I decided I wouldn't mind drinking wine more; it was supposed to be healthy, right?

Undertaker came back with plates and a pile of sandwiches. He placed the platter between us and plates affronting. The sandwiches were of salted pork and a cheese I had never seen before. I took a bite of one. "This is delicious!" I grabbed another and placed it on my plate for later.

"I am glad you like it. You'll have to tell me what kinds of food you like. I'm afraid it has been a while since I had the pleasure of cooking for someone else." He looked a bit sad, but I didn't bother him about it. I understood how lonely he must have been in this shop by himself for who knew how many years.

* * *

After dinner I insisted on cleaning up, so I collected the dishes and washed them. Afterwards I filled a basin with hot water while Undertaker rearranged the closets for the new clothes to be stored in them.

When I finished filling the basin I set it down and turned, intending to go change into a nightgown, but Undertaker was already in the doorway with a brush and various jars of what I assumed were his legendary hair products. From the kitchen, he led me to a study with a roaring fire already going and a chaise and chair set before it. I glanced at the shelves, much like the ones in the parlor, and the desk covered in papers.

Laying me on the chaise, Undertaker brought his chair forward and placed the basin in his lap, inviting me to lean down into it. The warm water seeped into my hair. Undertaker gently massaged the soaps into it, working his way from tip to root. His fingers were magic on my scalp; each caress soothing, but exciting at the same time. With my head cradled in his hands I thought that modern stylist had nothing on this guy when it came to head massages. The fire licked my skin with heat as I shifted on the chaise.

I was once more aware of how naked I was when one of my legs became exposed as a result of my movement. As my hair was rinsed again, I was overcome by how intimate a gesture this really was. After wringing it out, Undertaker removed the basin and began applying oils to my hair. His hands again on my scalp set my body ablaze. I tried not to show him my developing arousal, but a traitorous sigh escaped my lips. I heard a light chuckle behind me.

Soon after, I was up again for Undertaker to brush my clean locks. He had managed to detangle a lot of it already, so this went rather smoothly. As the reaper brushed my hair he stroked it, making sure he was satisfied with its sheen and texture. Each touch was tender and sent shivers down my body. I once more heard a giggle and assumed he could see goosebumps rising on my exposed leg. I was suppressing my shivers, still determined not to alert him of my arousal; I heard the brush being set down. Before I could move, I was pulled back into Undertaker's lap. He smiled warmly down at me, I was thoroughly confused.

From my angle I could almost see into the dim under his bangs where his nearly closed eyes hid from all. "There," he said softly, "pretty as a doll." He brought his hand up and gently stroked my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed. I felt such peace in that moment that the heat in my loins subsided.

"You should get some rest." The thickness in his voice surprised me. "I'll escort you back to the bedroom."

"Where will you sleep?" MY eyes opened and I sat up to face the Undertaker. "Not in a coffin, surely." I didn't want to put him out, even if he was prone to napping in his coffins from time to time.

"Where else? The chaise isn't big enough for me. I wouldn't dare share a bed with a lady such as yourself." I blushed, imagining Undertaker in bed with me.

"I'm not a lady whose virtue need be protected," I mumbled. "that ship sailed a long time ago." I withdrew a little, crossing my arms im front of me.

"Well, if you are sure it is alright... I won't bother you at all." He looked away himself, but returned my glance after a moment. "This old man thanks you for your consideration." At that he laughed halfheartedly. I laughed too hoping to cheer him up; it worked and we both walked up the stairs with lighter hearts.

"You don't have to keep calling yourself old." Undertaker opened the bedroom door for me. I stepped into the middle of the room and he closed the door behind us. There were a few candles lit and the drapes let in some moonlight. I looked at my feet while Undertaker went to the dresser.

"But I am." He lifted a nightgown out, the sad tone returning some to his voice. He brought me the gown.

"Yes, but its not who you are." I looked at his face, the smile gone, then back at my feet. Before he could raise his hand to my face I scurried into the bathroom, picking up a candle along the way.

My change, I knew, would be much quicker than his: I just had to remove the robe and slip on the nightgown. I dawdled a bit and blew out the candle as I left the room.

The bedroom was also dark. The drapes were pulled completely shut and the candles snuffed out. There was some shifting in the room. As expected, Undertaker was still changing. He had darkened the room so that I wouldn't see him. Such consideration seemed sweet to me. "I have your robe." I held the fabric out at arms length in front of me. The shifting sound in the room stopped and his heavy footsteps came towards me in the dark. I gasped as fingers overlapped mine. Another hand quickly skimmed my cheek and he moved away without a sound.

After searching around me for his presence I gave up and stood still in the pitch black room."I'm glad you made good use of it." The voice confirmed that Undertaker had indeed moved away. He sounded lighter than before, "Though I may need to wash it before it stains. It seems someone was enjoying themselves today." He giggled and I realized I must have left a spot from my excitement earlier. I hadn't realised in the heat of the moment that I had become aroused enough for that to happen. Remembering it, the heat returned to me, though not quite as strong as before. My nipples peaked at the thought of being alone with this man and sudden chill of the room as night set it.

A hand took mine and gently lead me to a side of the bed. "Goodnight, my Dear." he loosened his grip to leave my side, but I held him back.

"Undertaker?" I grabbed his other hand as well.

"Yes my dear?" He squeezed my hands in return.

"I just wanted to thank you. For everything. I would have died without you and I just really appreciate all that you have done for me. And-" My nervous speech was silenced by arms that snaked around me. My face felt something warm and solid. I realised it was Undertaker's bare chest. As I reached around to hug him back I could feel the scars on his skin. I could feel his strength; how gentle he was being with me.

Holding each other, I couldn't help but press into him. Hearing his breath, I lifted my head and felt lips push onto mine. I moaned softly as I kissed him back and raised my arms to rest on his shoulders.

At this, I felt him pull away. He was quiet for a moment and I shivered at the sudden cold from detaching from him. "Forgive me, I shall go sleep in a coffin tonight. Maiden or not, you are still an impressionable young lady and I will not press myself upon you while you are my guest."

Before I could say a word in protest, Undertaker had left me alone in the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know it got a tad racy, be prepared for more of that soon. All in due time... For now, more character developement! INTERESTING THIS ARE COMING SOON, stay tuned~ 3! ~DMLR]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, just the OC's, and If my representation of any character isn't how you think they ought to be, bite me, that's what they're like here.

Ch 4

When I awoke the next morning the drapes had been opened, letting in more light than I had ever seen in the house. A vase of lilies had been set next to the bed with a letter leaning against them.

"My Lady,  
I do hope you will accept my apologies for the events last night. An old man like me sometimes forgets what it is like to have the attentions of a beautiful young woman like yourself. Breakfast should be ready when you come down. I would like to start over with your impression of me. If you wish, we never have to speak of last night's transgressions again. I am dreadfully sorry for my actions. Please forgive me, my Lady.  
Undertaker"

I took in the sentiment. But before long the rage overtook me. Without even thinking to, I dressed myself. The corsets were front laced so I could do it myself and the dresses were relatively loose. I threw on a simple brown one and bounded down the stairs, my hair flying loose like the pythons of Medusa.

I heard a noise from the kitchen and walked right in. Undertaker was there tending to something on the stove. when he heard me enter, he turned around. No smile graced his face. I became even more furious. I marched right up to him and slapped him across the face with all the force I could muster. "NEVER do that to me AGAIN!"

His cheek reddened but he made no move. He stood there looking glumly down at me. We looked at each other for a minute in silence. "I am sorry, I never should have d-"

"You just don't get it." I scoffed. My hand shot out again, Undertaker flinched. But this time I grabbed his robes. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I pressed his lips to mine. His shock soon melted away and his lips responded to me. He pulled me closer with his tender touch. I kissed him hard, my anger turning to passion. But then I pushed him away. "Don't you ever leave me like that again. Now keep an eye on that food before you burn it." I grabbed a rag from the counter and left the room. From the hall I heard a bit of a chuckle.

* * *

I marched right into the dining room and opened the drapes wide, letting in the first light the poor place had seen in a long time. I opened the windows to air it out, and approached that great, dusty table.

Each wipe of my cloth across the wood uncovered a surface that was once the host of finery. I could only imagine the nights that lead to the various stains and scratches that were uncovered one by one.

When the table was clean I shook out my rag and lightly dusted the candle settings and chairs. Cleaning out all the empty time seemed to make the room come alive and breathe again. It made me happy, as if I had made life amongst the dead rooms in poor Undertaker's heart. Because what is a person's house, if not the external representation of one's internal feelings.

"Thank you." I jumped, startled by how easily the reaper could sneak up on me. "This is just what the room needed."

"I thought so too." I smiled at him.

Undertaker walked up to me and cupped my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. He leaned in so close that I could feel his bangs brushing my nose. "You got some dirt on your face." he whispered. I blushed bright red. He giggled and backed away.

* * *

"You know, I can't quite figure you out." I looked up from my book. I had been relaxing in one of Undertaker's coffins telling him about my life before I came here. The sudden change of conversation peaked my interest. I looked towards him, urging him to continue. With my attention gained, Undertaker halted his work, turned to face me, and sat on his own coffin. "Well, you answer my questions; all of them. You seem interested in me and my work, but never press me for information. You know a lot about me but have never asked for proof or specific details. But strangest of all is how you act. From what you have told me, you were very different in your other home: rambunctious, loud, playful, naughty, alluring fierce. Yet here, you seem calm and reserved. Not shy, but not exactly bold either." He smiled widely at me as a new thought came to him. "Of course, you have your moments of... intensity. But why the change of character?" He looked at me with intense interest, waiting for my answer.

I closed my eyes and laughed a little. Leaning back in the coffin, I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through my mouth. "I guess I'm comfortable here." I looked at Undertaker, my eyes half closed. "It is more peaceful here with only you to talk to and no one expecting anything of me. Sure, I'm not as suggestive or handsy, or loud here, but I'm trying to be more like a lady of the times. I don't expect to keep up my rowdy lifestyle when it's considered highly inappropriate in the current time's social standards. I guess I was trying not to offend anyone while enjoying the new, slow pace of life around me."

Undertaker's laugh shook his shop. The force was quite impressive. I thought to myself that the manga and anime didn't do it justice. "I'm quite sure a strange woman in the house of an eccentric like myself would hardly be worth the gossip, my Dear." Undertaker tilted his head a bit. "But if it's an invitation you are looking for, then do feel free to be as suggestive and affectionate as you wish." His voice rumbled a bit in his throat, the air around him laced heavily with testosterone. After a minute he gave me a puzzled look. "You still have yet to tell me why you don't slake your thirst for knowledge." He smirked, cornering me in our verbal game of tag.

"I respect your privacy. I tell you things you want to know because I don't mind telling you. I have no need to keep my life a secret. I know enough about you that, yes, I'm curious; but I won't pry where unwanted. I know you don't tell me everything either because you want to protect me, or you simply don't want to. I know that when you want to tell me something, you will."

"And physically?" Undertaker leaned forward with interest, "You said you have seen my face in this manga of yours. But you never try to peek or check under my bangs. Nor do you ask anything of it, or my scars."

"I just figure you're used to hiding. Either the scars, or the proof that you're a shinigami, or just to keep the ladies off of you; I don't care why you keep your hair that way and you'll show me when you're ready; if you ever decide to do so." I paused. "Though there is one thing I always wanted to know..."

Undertaker grinned, believing himself triumphant in cracking me. "Yes, my Dear?" He almost purred.

"Shinigami are naturally nearsighted. Why don't you wear glasses? Do you just not like them? Is it part of your disguise? Or did shinigami slowly develope this problem?"

Undertaker was clearly taken aback, not expecting this kind of question. But quickly his smirk returned and with a light giggle, he spoke, "I should have known you would ask an insightful question like that. During the short time we have spent together you have proved yourself nothing less than intelligent." He stood and walked to a shelf where he picked up a familiar urn. He pulled out a bone-shaped cookie. Nibbling on it, he offered the jar to me. I took one, cautiously, and tasted it. A simple shortbread cookie with a hint of vanilla. I wondered if Undertaker baked anything else.

Seating himself again, Undertaker took his own deep breath. "You are right, shinigami are naturally shortsighted, therefore needing glasses. This has always been so. However, it was unknown to me until I, myself went to training. I had never seen another shinigami, and since I have always had perfect eyesight, seeing everyone else in glasses made me feel out of place. At first I just wore frames without lenses to blend in. But I was discovered eventually. It was subject to some bullying at first, but my strength and ability to fight soon reduced it to the occasional rumor. After I graduated I was given th hardest jobs because the administration knew I was adept and didn't have the same setbacks as everyone else when fighting. Apparently, losing glasses during combat has cost them many reapers recently when dealing with unruly souls.

"After a while, the other shinigami just forgot about my beginnings. They only saw me as the one who didn't need glasses and did a few famous reapings. Eventually, rumors spread and I became the stuff of legend. I didn't really mind. The attention kept people away so I could continue to improve my skills and techniques in peace. But when it was necessary to work with others, I decided to grow my hair out so as not to unnerve other shinigami. As time went on I faded out of recognition and retired from active duty. Of course, the council still keeps tabs on me, and I do the odd job from time to time. But now life is fairly quiet for me and my story has become a tall tale for the youngsters down at the training HUB."

"Really?" I laughed a bit "That's a relief. I remember reading that they revere you, saying you're an original. But after hearing the truth its a little silly. I still respect you as a strong and talented shinigami; it's just good to know the truth about someone I-" love. I had almost said that I loved him. "It is good to know the truth about someone I am fond of."

Undertaker smirked at me. I could tell he was processing what I had just said. "I always knew there were rumors, but nothing like that. An original! How old do they think I am!" He laughed with such force, I was surprised nothing fell and broke. Though I did hear something give a bit of a groan outside. That poor sign over the door must have lost a supporting nail.

I could only guess where this living situation would take me.


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all had a great holiday, whatever it was for you. Thanks for the continued support as well! I'm excited now that the plot is starting to set off more in this one! This also does get a bit citrus-y at the end, so go nuts! Get ready for some more character involvement too! (how do these always turn into a pep talk?) Thanks for reading again, I love the enthusiasm! :) ~DMLR]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, just the OC's, and If my representation of any character isn't how you think they ought to be, bite me, that's what they're like here.

Ch 5

As I tied the stain riddled apron about my waist, I thought back on that morning. I awoke to see Undertaker dressing, his pale skin reflecting light from the windows. I had managed to get him to sleep in the room with me, but it was in a coffin still. And he didn't come up to bed until I was sound asleep.

But seeing this in the morning definitely made up for all of that. It was different from the night before though. Seeing the scars etched across his body made me want to reach out and touch him, to smooth them all out and erase the pain they once caused. Knowing that I held that same body in the dark, my hands itched for it again.

Undertaker shrugged on a shirt and lazily turned towards me. He smiled upon finding me staring at him and I blushed, pulling the covers up around me. "I am sorry if I woke you, my Dear." I shook my head, unable to speak as he buttoned away his sculpted form. "Maybe today you would like to help me with my work. I have two ladies who need some prettying up for their big day." He smirked at me. I couldn't help but agree with half a chuckle.

Shaking my head from the reverie, I looked again at the man I came to live with. He had just tied his own apron and was leading me into the morgue area of the home where he worked on his "visitors". He seemed so at peace just living his life day to day at this shop. I thought he must enjoy seeing death from a different side - one can never truly set aside their old life after all.

As I set my eyes on the first body, I saw that most of the work had been done already. It was clean and laid out for prep. But looking at the second caused me to pause. The pale skin and short red hair said everything I needed to know about where I was in the plotline of the story I had become a part of. Madame Red had just been killed. I had been hoping to see her before this happened. But there was nothing I could do about it now. At least I didn't have to wonder about what would happen next. Undertaker's shop wasn't the easiest place to find things out unless death was involved. I could have been there for months before anything significant happened.

I looked to Undertaker for instruction. He smiled at me for a moment, then brought out a tray of surgical tools. "Now, do you know anything about human anatomy?" Suddenly I was thankful for my strong stomach and the fact that I ditched chemistry for the anat/phys classes in highschool.

"Just don't ask me to sew." I said, grabbing a few instruments from the tray. "My stitching is horrendous." That elicited a chuckle from my companion.

* * *

A little while later I was washing up the bloody tools after taking care of the ladies. I was towelling off my hands when I heard the bell on the door. Undertaker was still busy, so I went to go see who it was. Much to my surprise, in the entryway stood a tall dark man in a tail coat. I chuckled to myself and approached him. "Good evening, Sir. How might I be of assistance?" I bowed my head. "Have you come to assess the preparations of the Lady Red for your young master, Earl of Phantomhive?"

The man sharply turned to me, looking me dead in the eye, "Pardon me, but I do not recall ever meeting you, miss. How have you come to know my master and I?" His voice grew to a frightening rumble while maintaining a calm demeanor. There was not a trace of charm in the man, who was suspicious of me. Being frightened, I backed myself into a corner, closely followed by the dark man. I let out a squeal of fear as he drew closer.

"Dear butler, you should know as well as anyone that information is never free." Undertaker poked his head in from th hallway, his goofy grin plastered on his face. "If you want to know about the girl, you have to pay the price~." He giggled expectantly and fully entered the room. As the reaper drew closer to us, I smiled lightly and tried to move towards him, but was blocked by the dark man.

"Sebastian, please let me pass." I mumbled weakly as the butler shot questioning glances to both of us. He grudgingly let me through. Once reunited with my friend, I spoke again; this time with more confidence."I know I seem very suspicious to you, but believe me, I mean you and your master no harm. In fact I give you some of my highest respect." Sebastian frowned and took a step in our direction. Undertaker put his arm around me protectively. But I went on. "I know everything; about you and your master. But I am no threat to you. If you would kindly relax and quit trying to devour me with your eyes, I will explain myself to you." Sebastian's eyes burned like hellfire, but at my promise he did seem to calm a bit. He looked at Undertaker for answers. "Undertaker, please allow me to borrow your study while I talk with this gentleman." I felt his unease at leaving me alone with the butler, but soon I was released from Undertaker's grasp and given permission to show our guest in.

* * *

Sebastian, after declining a seat, stood next to the fireplace. Somehow his gaze was hotter than the fire itself. But I turned away from him and collected myself. "I have told you that I know your secret. I have also said I pose no threat to you. So at this point I suggest you quit trying to melt me with your eyes." I turned around to face the demon and his crimson gaze, he had a haughty smile upon his devilish lips. I flashed my own mischievous grin. "If you don't, I am sure your master will soon receive word from an anonymous party about his furry guest in the garden." Sebastian's face dropped into a pitiful begging look. "I don't want to take your sole happiness away, but if forced, I will."

Sebastian grabbed the back of a chair near him, regaining his dignified composure. "What do you want? You obviously know a lot about my master and I's personal matters. Is it monetary compensation?"

"I do not mean to extort money from your master."

"Then, perhaps," the butler grinned, closing the space between us, "a different greed haunts you. The Phantomhive's will offer any..." he lowered his voice to a deep whisper, "service... you may desire." I stared into his eyes, mesmerized for a moment.

"Keep your tail coat on, Buddy." I shoved him back. "I get the whole 'devilishly handsome' and 'demon in the sack' bit, but you aren't what I'm after. I don't want anything from you or that damned brat." Sebastian looked at me, a bit confused. He must not get much rejection, I thought. "I just want you guys to let me live my life in peace. See, I come from the future where you're (you and your master's time together) a widely known story. I know everything about you, your world, and the things that happen to you." I walked away from the dumbfounded demon. "I do not plan to interfere in your lives, nor will I disclose information to you prior to the time you should know it. I will not be a pawn for your master to use as he wishes. If I am to be known to anyone, it is as Undertaker's new companion and apprentice."

Sebastian had composed himself during my speech. "I shall respect your wishes for now, miss. Though you know that should my master request it, I will be obligated to tell him of your identity. I cannot say how he will react to such news. But personally, I hope we cross paths again. You are quite a fascinating creature." He looked at me with those red, predatory eyes. It was hard to discern his emotions. Nevertheless, I could sense his intrigue. Bidding me farewell, he left me to slump in a chair by the fire. A short while later the shop door was heard followed by hooves on the cobblestone. I doubted it would be long before he came sniffing around me again.

I let out a deep sigh and tried to relax. A fuzzy white head popped through the doorway. I laughed inwardly, noticing how much he liked to do that. Undertaker chuckled, "Did we have a lovely chat, my Dear?"

* * *

I drew my knees to my chest in the hot water of the bath. There was plenty of room in the tub for me, but somehow the closeness of my limbs eased the rush in my mind. Curled up in that moment, the water washed away my stress and discomfort. The steam rose from all about me, turning my face pink with heat. Slowly, this heat enveloped the rest of my body and turned my thoughts rosy.

I remember thinking about how Sebastian closed in on me in that seductive manner. I couldn't remember how I kept my cool. Most women would die to be in that same situation, myself among the masses! But then, I remembered the night Undertaker had brushed my hair. How I felt being so gently cared for by that strange man. Did I really think something could actually work between us? I wasn't sure, but I did know I enjoyed kissing him.

As I sat there, I thought about his embraces; his strong arms, his soft lips. I wanted so much to be with him. I was grateful of the privacy of the bathroom as I succumbed to my body.

I released my legs and sank in to the warm water. I wrapped one arm around my waist as if hugging another close. The other hand traced my lips with the lingering image of him who had last been there. It travelled down my neck and traced my collarbone. My skin tingled a little and my fingers went lower to cup one of my breasts. I brought the other hand up to do likewise to the other.

I massaged my tender flesh, my heat rising more. I thought of the sensation of Undertaker's hands in my hair; of his smooth, yet scarred body. One of my hands unlatched from my bosom and began trekking further south.

My fingers found that place, nestled in its secrecy. I gently stroked that sensitive spot and pleasure shot through me. As I teased and prodded, with increasing force and rhythm my passion also rose. I began gasping and moaning in the delight of the moment. But my thoughts clouded over my control and in a loud voice I moaned "Undertaker" as I came to my peak.

In a calmer state, I noticed the water had gone cold, yet a blush was prevalent on my face. I was still breathing heavily, too. I wondered how long I had been in the bath. But I didn't feel like leaving just quite yet.

A knock came at the door. I was startled and splashed to the side of the tub to hide my body right as Undertaker's head popped into the doorway. Is everything alright in here? I heard a shout." My cheeks burned. Undertaker also gained a bit of tint to his face as he took in the view. Surprising me again, he stepped further into the bathroom and giggled. He stooped down to my level, grabbed my chin, and planted a kiss on my lips. "Don't stay in too long or you will get prune~y and catch cold." With that he left and shut the door.

[A/N: Whew, glass of cold water anyone? We are just getting started with these flames too! And just FYI, I don't much care for the new copy/paste uploading. It's the best way for my old compy to work and now it has decided it doesn't like tabs or my writing pad software :( But I will continue to post and alter, just for you guys! Have a good day! And hey, let me know how I'm doing! ~you know who]


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N: Hey guys, thanks for sticking through this with me. This chapter is mostly scripted dialogue as from the manga- direct quotes (I hope that's ok :S) -and my story of what was happening just outside those boxed in scenes. A flash of the eyes in a split second, or the hours that it took to hold a funeral. But at least we're progressing through now, and hopefully this gets the ball rolling so events will pass quicker. I wish some of this had more intensity to it, but there is only so many times you can describe the way someone looks in one paragraph. But hey, I'm trying! I threw in more characters and, hopefully, made them real for you. Don't worry, we'll see them more once this gets further along :) Anywho~ Thanks for your continued, or new, support! Love you guys! ~ DMLR]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, just the OC's, and if my representation of any character isn't how you think they ought to be, bite me, that's what they're like here.

Ch 6

I was awakened early when Undertaker dropped a large trunk in front of the bed. "You've got mail!" he chimed loudly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, happy to see a huge grin on his face. Then, my eyes went to the trunk he had brought in. I had almost forgotten; new clothes! I leapt out of bed and danced over to where Undertaker stood.

He giggled and wiggled his fingers, reaching for the latches on the luggage. I quickly smacked his hands away, "Oh no you don't!" I smiled. "You have to wait until I wear them." The shinigami grinned at me, but out up no protest as I shoved him out the door. From behind the door, he reminded me that we had two women who were having their "special day" later this afternoon. Soon after, I heard his boots on the stairs and redirected my attention to my new clothes.

The wood and leather were smooth under my fingers. I raised the lid of the trunk, revealing the precious garments I had been given. There were a few plain gowns, nightgowns, an assortment of under-things, shoes, and gloves. The main color of the clothes was black, as befits a mortician's assistant, but a few dresses were other colors, and of finer material. I couldn't believe how quickly such a collection had been created. At the bottom of the trunk I found two dresses. They were beautiful. Lace covered each and there was all the pieces for a complete outfit. I smiled as I touched one. I wondered if I would ever wear it. Maybe that tailor knew something I didn't. Turning to the other, I sighed, and pulled out the beautiful garment.

* * *

I felt like a doll, a doll at a funeral, but a doll. A veil hung from my head and black lace and silk draped and hugged my every curve in the most beautiful way. I walked down the stairs to find Undertaker waiting in the hall. I heard a gasp catch in his throat when he saw me. I blushed. "I hope this isn't too much. I didn't know if I would be burying them or consoling grief-struck family."

"Oh, don't worry Deary, you look lovely. Now let's get going," he said, taking my arm with a chuckle, "its time for the parade!"

* * *

I sat on a headstone and watched as Undertaker shoveled more dirt into the grave. He insisted someone should be there for the poor woman on her special day when she ought to be surrounded by her loved ones. I did feel sad for her. Even if she had been just another prostitute, she was still a person, killed before her time. As Undertaker finished his job, he said a few words. His head bounced up a bit at the sounds of laughing children. The local kids were passing by the church grounds. One of them stopped to see the crowd that had come for Madame Red.

"Big bro..." he said, causing the eldest to stop. "There's lots of people here today." He turned to his brother, "How come?"

"Who knows?" said the boy, deep in thought at what people would be at church when it wasn't Sunday.

"Big bro... Big bro doesn't know, either?" he paused, being very serious. "Are you stupid?" The younger boy laughed and teased.

The elder turned from the church and yelled in defense. Undertaker saw and seized his opportunity to sneak up on the children. "I'm only twelve, so it's okay if I don't know!"

"That's right." The children all jumped and clung to each other at the sound of an unexpected voice. "It's only naaaaa~tural that children wouldn't know." The kids, thoroughly creeped out, cowered next to the tall, spooky man I had come to know and love. I laughed to myself that such an irony could exist. A man who loved kids, but scared the living bajeezus out of them. "Today is a certain lady's special gala." Undertaker continued. I loved how he made a person's death sound like the most elegant and sophisticated moment of their life.

The eldest, confused at Undertaker's words, spoke, "Gala...?" He pulled back, his company along with him, as Undertaker turned to explain himself.

"Yep." he giggled. "The final ceremony of human life." He looked up at the church. "A funeral."

I just wanted to jump into Undertaker's arms right then and make whatever he was thinking about melt away. I was drawn out of my daydream by footsteps behind me. Undertaker shooed off the petrified kids and came to my side as two men approached us. It was William T. Spears with a rather sad looking Grell in tow.

"William, slow down! What are we doing here?" I felt a tad sorry for the melodramatic redhead. Grell was thrown over to my side and told to be quiet. He looked at me, sizing me up, but I just smiled. Undertaker walked up close to Will, making their conversation more private. I leaned in to Grell and whispered.

"You know, Undertaker is secretly hot." I flashed him a look that said "he's all mine" and saw the disbelief with a slight speck of jealousy on his face. But just so we were on the same page I leaned in again. "I just wanted you to know I'm after him, not your Bassy." Grell lit up at that news and gave me a big, girly hug. I could tell he wouldn't give me any trouble unless Sebastian found interest in me. I sincerely hoped he didn't. Why did everyone in this time period have to be after each other's nuts?

"Someone seems to be making a statement." I turned to see what had caught Undertaker's attention. A funeral carriage had pulled up to the church doors. It was filled with red flowers. The doors of the church flew open and I wished I was inside to see Ciel drape that red dress across his dead aunt.

"And I thought dramatic entrances were faux pas at funerals!" Grell said. I smiled at him.

"Getting back to business," William said adjusting his glasses, "we apologise for the disturbances due to the stupidity of my colleague, one Grell Sutcliff. He is currently under detention and will not be any further trouble to you." Grell turned bright red at the mention of his being in trouble.

"Come by when you're off the leash." I said to him. "We can get coffee." A smile returned to Grell's face as he submissively allowed himself to be led away from us by a grumbling William.

Undertaker sat down on a headstone, leaning his shovel next to him. He was so still. I wanted to know what he was thinking. But I knew somehow that talking would only ruin the moment. So, I walked a few feet away and sat down, preparing for the intensity of what wat shortly to come.

* * *

"Undertaker are you finished yet." Ciel Phantomhive strode through the cemetary looking straight ahead. Come to think of it, I never remembered seeing him watching his step, in any regard. He always kept his eyes on his goal, never where he tread, especially if he walked over people to get there. Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog, never looked at the bodies under his feet.

"Of course." Undertaker stood to greet the boy and his butler, "I gave her a reliably pretty little burial. See?" Stepping aside, he showed the headstone he had sat on. "The final customer of Jack the Ripper affair." he crossed his arms, taking to Ciel's side. "It seems she was a foreign immigrant. No one could be found to take charge of her corpse." Undertaker quickly stuck a finger out and poked Ciel with a long fingernail. "That's why the kind earl gave even a nameless prostitute her own grave~" Ciel backed away from the accusing finger.

"I am not kind." I heard Ciel's glove squeak against the handle of his cane as he gripped it tightly. "I... came to an understanding about why I could not save this woman. That night if I had made her life my priority, there would have been countless opportunities to save her. But I did not. While I understood there was the possibility of saving her, I made capturing Jack the Ripper my priority. I know that I did not save her. I understood and I let her die. My own blood relative..." There was such a vulnerability in Ciel's eyes, but they quickly hardened. "Are you getting it?"

"I am not." Undertaker looked down at Ciel, pushing him to feel; to look down for the first time, to see the corpse that literally lay under his feet.

Ciel closed his eyes in a grimace. "Jack the Ripper no longer exists. Queen Victoria's sadness has been alleviated."

"Victoria, huh?" Undertaker put a finger to his lip and smiled. "I don't like her~ She does nothing but sightsee from way up high, and forces eeee~verything harsh and dirty on the earl." he leaned into the boy's face. I was a bit unsettles about Sebastian's silence through all this. He seemed to be amused, just watching this play out. But I couldn't really judge him, doing that very same thing myself.

"That is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring." Ciel raised his left hand, gazing at the gem on his thumb.

Undertaker stood and backed away. "That ring seems more like a collar. Connecting you and the Queen by a chain called karma."

Ciel became aggravated, "The one who decided to put that collar around my neck was me."

Undertaker swiftly grabbed Ciel by his tie and pulled him onto his toes. "I hope that someday that collar hangs you." They looked at each other. "Because that's boring." There was a sinister tone in Undertaker's voice that set me a bit on edge. I had yet to see him this way in the short time that I had been there. But he did put the boy down and, as if nothing had even happened, he picked up his shovel and said, "If anything else happens, come by my shop. If it's the earl and his butler, you're always welcome. Hee hee..." Then he turned to me and walked away. Ciel stood staring at the grave, his butler at him. But it wasn't menacing. Sure he was a demon, but he gave off no emotion or sign that he should be feared.

Undertaker quickly reached me at my observation spot. I stood, linked arms with him, and took one last glance before walking off.

Sebastian was looking at me. And when we locked eyes he smiled, licking his lips.

That could not be good.

[A/N: w00t w00t, we broke 10k words! Also, past chapters have been edited to include breaks where scenes shift!]


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N: Wow, we have grown a lot recently. Thanks to everyone who subscribed, commented, or just hung with this. These chapters may take a little longer to get to in the near future. Also to those following me directly, I wish I had more to share with you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am, and extremely glad I didn't get a negative response. You guys rock! Get ready for some more... bonding in this chapter! Enjoy! ~DMLR]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro, just the OC's, and if my representation of any character isn't how you think they ought to be, bite me, that's what they're like here.

Ch 7

When we got back from the funeral I was exhausted and still slightly shocked by what had just happened. I plopped onto a coffin with a heavy sigh. I closed my eyes when I felt hands on my shoulder, absorbing the comfort of their pressure. "What's the matter dear?" The voice behind me was like warm velvet. Undertaker was always so kind to me; and such a gentleman! I smiled and put a hand over one of his.

"You're so strong and independent. You're silent about yourself and lean on no one. I know you don't need me but I want to be there for you, if you'd let me. I want to know what goes on in that head or yours." I threw a look over my shoulder and tried to give off my best look of concern. I wanted him to see how much I cared about him.

Undertaker let go of my shoulder and slowly walked around the coffin. He knelt in front of me, taking off his hat. "You want to know what I really think?" he spoke softly as he swept the bangs away from his face and looked me dead in the eyes. He smiled sheepishly. My eyes went misty; not only at Undertaker's stunning beauty, but also because of the tenderness and vulnerability he was showing me. "I think that you are gorgeous. Since you came to live with me, you have brought light and joy back into my life. You are smart, and make me laugh so much. I think that you have a strength sleeping within you that being here will help you find." Undertaker took my hands in his. "I think... I think that I'm fa-"

The bell on the door blasted through the quiet shop. I jumped in my seat. Undertaker just bowed his head, letting his hair fall back into place, and donned his cap to complete the look of the mysterious Undertaker. He quickly stood and left to tend to whoever had come in.

I went into the study and perused the books on the shelves. There was quite the collection. Lots of first editions. I made a mental note of books to have Undertaker pick up as they came out... But then I froze. Had Undertaker really been about to say what I thought he was?

* * *

I set the kettle down after pouring two cups of tea. I didn't really know what I was doing, but at least my effort would be appreciated. I had already made and eaten dinner. Undertaker didn't come eat. I was going to bring him some tea to see how he was doing.

With both hands on the counter I stared at the beakers of brownish-yellow liquid. It suddenly occurred to me that, since I had gotten here, I had never once questioned anything. I just accepted and moved on. It was a wonder how I hadn't gone mad. I imagined myself as a homeless person on the streets covered in filth, with a box on my head, yelling about how I had "seen the future." I smirked a bit.

"Those need sugar~" my heart skipped a beat. I turned and saw Undertaker at the door. His hat and robe were missing and his sleeves were rolled up. The apron he wore sported a few new stains.

"Undertaker, about earlier-"

"The sugar is over here. Here, could you fetch me a spoon?" The smile on his face shrunk. He also seemed to be blushing.

As Undertaker ladled the sugar into the "cups," I stared at him. I never really thought about how old he was. He never showed it! He acted just like a smitten schoolboy, all shy and demure. However old he was, he certainly didn't look it. Maybe that was why he always mentioned it to me. Because you could easily forget that kind of thing.

* * *

That day had been entirely too exhausting. I needed some sleep.

Undertaker was busy with his guests. He had told me that he would be downstairs all night so as not to disturb my rest. I was grateful and decided to take this opportunity to sleep naked. I used to do it before I came to this time, and I kinda missed the freedom and comfort it gave me. I lay on my belly, on the left side of the bed, facing out. The sheets felt so soft on my skin that I easily drifted off.

I fell into a light sleep. I don't know what time it was, but I rolled over in the middle of the night. Still half asleep, I snuggled into the warmth that I encountered. My palm rested on something smooth. I ran my hand up and down the object to determine what it was, but couldn't. Eyes still closed, I ran my hand up further. I pulled my hand back quickly and sat up, opening my eyes.

I had snuggled up to Undertaker, and a bare-chested Undertaker at that! "Mmm~" I heard his voice grumble lightly, "you sto~pped." I started in disbelief. Was he talking in his sleep? I was surprised further when he brushed the hair out of his eyes lazily and opened his eyes. The green-yellow irises glowed like a cat's in the dark. I made a move to cover my exposed breasts with my arm, but stopped and put it back down. Somehow, it didn't seem that modesty mattered anymore.

"You said you wouldn't..." I whispered, "Why are you here? And in bed with me?"

Undertaker smiled, a breathtaking sight. I felt my stomach flip and my heart flutter.

"I didn't expect you to wake up. I didn't think you would mind either since it was your idea~." I saw his gaze slip over me. "I guess I picked the wrong night for my little innocent bed sharing experience." His voice hitched and deepened saying the word, "innocent."

This whole thing seemed like a setup to me. But my inner perv, who hadn't been laid in quite a while, was screaming "SEXYTIME!" And I could swear I could see little chibi me on the sidelines, scrolling through her iPod for 'Let's Get it On.' If there was any time to make a move, it was then.

I swooped down and kissed him full on the mouth. Soon lips parted and our kisses grew deeper and more heated. Undertaker shifted to get more directly under me and put his hands on my back. I supported myself with my right arm and held the shinigami's face with my left. He began to drift his hands towards my butt, but then reversed and rested on my shoulder-blades. I had started playing with his hair and got a bit of a rumble from his throat in return. He smiled under my lips and took a deep breath, grabbing me firmly. I let out a short squeal when I found us suddenly moving.

It took me a minute to register that I was looking up at Undertaker instead of down when he pulled away from our kiss. He smiled at me, his lips slightly swollen. My face burned. This was too easy, life never went like this. But there I was in bed with Undertaker and oh, god, he was lowering his mouth to my neck! He licked and nibbled along my neck and collar. It sent shivers down my body and made my nipples perk. I grabbed one of his hands and put it down on my breast. His touch was so wonderful.

Breathing deeply, I stroked his cheek with one hand. Undertaker came back up and met my lips again. A slight grumble came from his throat as my fingers traced the scars on his torso. I intertwined my legs with his, pulling him closer until he lay flat on top of me and we were kissing again. I could feel the heat through his trousers, and took the opportunity to grope his butt. Undertaker chuckled a bit and rubbed himself against me. I could feel his want. I blushed.

Undertaker drew away from me. We panted.

"We... don't ha-"

"It's okay... I want to." We kissed. My head swam with what we were doing. I'm not sure how it happened, but somehow Undertaker had removed his pants. I felt another shiver of pleasure as Undertaker parted his lips from mine and adjusted himself between my legs. This was happening!

"What the fuck is going on here?! Undertaker? Is that... Undertaker?! And why the hell are you two naked?! Oh. My. Fucking. God!"

"Holy crap!" I pulled Undertaker up to cover me, terror and shock printed clearly on my face. Then I recognised the figure in the doorway, "Amethyst?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Now, what the hell is going on? One minute I'm in MY house, going to my closet to pack a bag so I can look for your sorry ass. And the next I'm opening the door to... THIS!" She waved her arms in our direction as if we were dirty.

Undertaker rolled over and slid into a robe, to leave and give us our privacy, I pulled the sheets up around me. "But how did you get here? It makes no sense."

"About as much as you. Nobody has heard a word from you since you left the country. There's not even record of you getting to your hotel. You could have een picked up at the airport by freaking slave guys!" She sighed and came over to me, sitting on the bed. "I was so worried about you."I heard her sniffle. I pulled Amethyst to me and she hugged me tightly, sobbing on my shoulder.

"I missed you too."

"Liar." we laughed.


End file.
